


Before Practice

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few paragraphs about a small, cheesy moment between these two idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi's POV

   Today’s breezy, the sun’s shining, and for the most part the bright baby blue sky is clear. The leaves above us on the branches of the tree shake whenever the wind brushes past, some of them falling down to cascade diagonally towards the ground. It's practically a scene from a shoujo manga; the way the small leaves float around Tsukki and I while we hug underneath a tall, gigantic tree.

   His chin rests above my head and his toned muscular arms hug my back; I feel safe within his embrace. My head leans against his chest and my eyes close. I hug his waist tighter trying to savor the moment.

   We’re so close, our bodies not even an inch apart, and I could feel his warmth. It’s comforting.

   Neither of us speaks, we both enjoy the bliss of hugging each other.

   “It's time Love,” he whispers. I feel the vibrations of his voice, a sad feeling lingering in my heart as we break away from each other. Somehow I feel cold, both on the inside and out, while we walk towards the gym.

    _I don’t want to go to practice today..._

   Suddenly an arm goes around my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts. Startled I glance over to see Tsukki looking away and his ears a light shade of pink. A fuzzy feeling spreads from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. It’s impossible to stop the smile forming on my face so I don't try to suppress or hide it.

   I move a little closer to Tsukki and we continue on like that, his arm around my shoulder, our bodies close to each other and side by side, to practice.


End file.
